civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
Edward Winslow Hinks
|died= |placeofbirth= Bucksport, Maine |placeofdeath= Cambridge, Massachusetts |placeofburial= Mount Auburn Cemetery Cambridge, Massachusetts |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption=Maj. Gen. Edward Hinks |nickname= |allegiance= United States of America Union |branch= United States Army Union Army |serviceyears=1861-1870 |rank= Brevet Major General |commands= |unit= |battles= American Civil War * Battle of Ball's Bluff * Seven Days Battles ** Battle of Glendale * Battle of Antietam * Bermuda Hundred Campaign * Siege of Petersburg |awards= |laterwork= }} Edward Winslow Hinks (May 30, 1830 – February 4, 1894) was a career United States Army officer who served as a brigadier general during the American Civil War. Early life Hinks was born in Bucksport, Maine. His name was originally spelled "Hincks" but he dropped the "C" when he joined the U.S. Army in 1861 and resumed using it in 1871 after he retired from the service. He was a printer for the Whig and Courier newspaper. He moved to Massachusetts in 1849 and served in the state legislature.Eicher, p. 298. Civil War In 1861, Hinks received a regular army commission as a second lieutenant in the 2nd U.S. Cavalry, but was soon after offered a volunteer commission as commander of the 19th Massachusetts Infantry. Hinks saw service at Ball's Bluff, the Peninsula Campaign, and at Glendale, where he was wounded. He returned to his regiment for the Maryland Campaign, but was seriously wounded at Antietam on September 17, 1862. He received a promotion to brigadier general of volunteers and spent the next two years on court martial and recruiting duty, before being assigned to command the 3rd Division of the XVIII Corps, composed entirely of United States Colored Troops, led by white officers. He was one of the leaders of the unsuccessful First Battle of Petersburg and served in the Siege of Petersburg. When the division was rolled into the XXV Corps, Winslow received a brevet promotion to major general and was sent north to enforce the draft. He was also a brevet brigadier general in the regular army for his service at Petersburg. Postbellum career After the war, he remained in the army as the lieutenant colonel of the 40th U.S. Infantry before retiring at the rank of colonel in December 1870. After he retired, he served as governor of the National Military Home in Hampton, Virginia (1870–73) and in Milwaukee, Wisconsin (1873–80). Hinks died in Cambridge, Massachusetts, and is buried in Mount Auburn Cemetery Cambridge, Massachusetts. His grave can be found on the Eglantine Path, Lot 1636. See also *List of American Civil War generals *List of Massachusetts generals in the American Civil War References * Eicher, John H., and Eicher, David J., Civil War High Commands, Stanford University Press, 2001, ISBN 0-8047-3641-3. *Heitman, Francis. Historical Register and Dictionary of the United States Army 1789-1903, Washington, US Government Printing Office, 1903. Notes External links * Retrieved on 2008-12-27 Category:1830 births Category:1894 deaths Category:United States Army officers Category:Union Army generals Category:People from Cambridge, Massachusetts Category:People of Massachusetts in the American Civil War